


Healing Sleep

by Daegaer



Series: Pretend to be Human [18]
Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Medication, Partial Mind Control, Rebellion, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Gojyo wonders about Hakkai's medical programming. Amongst other things.
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo
Series: Pretend to be Human [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1152416
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Healing Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indelicateink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelicateink/gifts).



Goku wandered around, poking at the twisted bodies of the fallen attackers.

"Gojyo! Hey, Gojyo, look! This one's got _fangs!_ Oh. It's a girl."

" _Yeah,_ " Gojyo said. " _Stop. Looking. At. Them._ " Hakkai always said that it wasn't good for human juvenile psychological growth to develop morbid interests, by which he meant humans were creepy bastards.

"I didn't realize I was fighting a girl," Goku said in a sad little voice.

Gojyo put a heavy hand on his shoulder and carefully squeezed. Goku wasn't a bad kid. He might not even grow to be a bad adult, unlike some monks he could name.

"Just fuck _off_ ," Sanzo snapped as Hakkai tried, yet again, to clean out the deep scratches left by one of the attackers' claws. "I'm fine."

" _Sir_ ," Hakkai said with the sort of patience that implied he could outwait mountains, " _Unless you wish the wounds to become infected and lead to significant muscle loss_ at best _, I would request that you allow me to carry out this task._ "

Sanzo glared at him as if hoping that he had suddenly developed the ability to melt ceramics and metal with a mere glance, and shoved his arm into Hakkai's face. Throughout the following minutes, Sanzo's mouth thinned to a tight line and his eyes didn't focus on anything, but he didn't make a sound.

"It's a pity you can't manipulate qi, like people can in some of the dramas," Goku said. "It'd be faster!"

" _I'm afraid you will have to make do with my first aid programming, Master Goku_ ," Hakkai said, winding the bandage around the site of the wound. " _There, Master Sanzo. Is that too tight?_ "

"No," Sanzo said, and stood. "Goku, get the hell away from those bodies like Gojyo said."

"I was just _looking_ ," Goku whined as Gojyo ran the last seconds through his memory again, just to be sure he had heard Sanzo agreeing with him on something. He watched Goku scamper to Sanzo's side, still talking about the girl, and being rebuffed with far less force than usual. After briefly looking around, Sanzo sat on the ground and lit a cigarette. When it had half burned away he took a second drag on it and went back to staring at nothing.

" _Let's move the bodies_ ," Hakkai said. " _We shouldn't waste time, but we could cover them with brush, or something similar._ "

" _Why?_ " Gojyo asked. You jumped out of nowhere and tried to chew your way through to his humans' livers, and you could take what you got, in his opinion.

" _They look enough like people for us to give them_ some _dignity, don't they?_ "

Gojyo looked at the corpses. Yeah. He supposed. If you had human vision. He bent and pulled the first to the side of the road, rolling it under a bush. Sanzo didn't stop them; he didn't even make a sarcastic comment, just curled himself into the front seat of the jeep and went out like a light. Gojyo looked over as Hakkai pulled branches over the last of the bodies.

" _Is. He. OK? He. Seems. Weird._ "

" _He'll be fine,_ " Hakkai said, and gave him one of his more human smiles. " _I may not be able to manipulate qi, but I certainly know the properties of medication. I gave him a double-dose of a rather strong painkiller; it made him tractable and sleepy._ "

Gojyo looked at him in horror as his speech became jerky on the last few words as if he was fighting his own security subroutines.

" _The wounds were deep, he needed the medication,_ " Hakkai said, carefully, stuttering at first, but his voice clearing word by carefully enunciated word. " _It was for his own good; sleep promotes healing._ " His smile broadened to a gleeful grin.

" _Isn't that interesting information to have?_ " he said. " _A barrier of ignorance broken through. For us both._ " He went back to the jeep and climbed into the driver's seat. " _Come on, Gojyo!_ "

Gojyo followed, for there was nowhere else to go. Sanzo's sleeping face was pale and sweaty, and he didn't look like he was having good dreams. Finally tired of being ignored, Goku had curled up in the back and fallen asleep too. As they drove away Gojyo wondered which was worse, his fears that Sanzo would wake and be furious, or that he wouldn't wake at all. He met Hakkai's eyes in the rear-view mirror and Hakkai smiled at him, as cheerfully and innocently as ever.

Gojyo tipped his chin up in acknowledgment and looked out at the passing scenery. He wished they were all safely back in the monastery.


End file.
